


stronger than I look

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Human, M/M, Minor Character Death, has nothing to do with the story, kinda an odd love story, mentioned at the beginning, virgil is a sex worker and he hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: it's not everyday that you fall in love with the punk kid at your window, especially when he's running down a rickety fire escape.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic LAMP
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Kudos: 66





	stronger than I look

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Logan can’t always trust in his luck.

After all, it got his best friend killed seven years ago, when they had fallen out of a second story window.

But now he’s seventeen and a punk with purple hair and eyes is holding out a hand, promising that he won’t fall.

“I’m stronger than I look, I’ll catch you.”

To which Logan retorted: “What if you fall?”

“I never do.”

There was something about the way that he said it, cocky and proud that made Logan trust him. He let the punk pull him out and they carefully made their way down the fire escape, hand in hand.

“Where to first?” 

“Ever been to Times Square at midnight?”

“No.” Logan admitted and the punk just smiled.

“Let’s go nerd.”

Maybe his luck was about to get flipped upside down.

…

Six months later, and it’s a common occurrence to have Virgil crawling in through his window, always with a smile and a new adventure to tell Logan about.

He never talks about a home life and when the high school senior asks, the question is deflected as Virgil lays his head in Logan’s lap while he reads about psychology.

When Virgil comes in bloody and broken, he can’t hold back the questions anymore.

“Who did this to you?” Logan placed a wet cloth against a cut across Virgil’s cheek and the punk sighs.

“No one special.”

“Don’t lie to me punk.”

“I’m stronger than I look, they won’t get to me again.” Virgil vows it and Logan chooses to believe him, even if his heart is telling him otherwise.

After he’s done cleaning up his friend’s face, Virgil kisses him, soft and sweet, nothing like the harsh words that often come flying out. Logan realizes that that’s definitely the moment that sealed his gay together.

Then the punk with fading purple hair climbs out and is gone into the night of a city that never sleeps.

…

Logan graduates and goes to college, but not before sneaking stolen kisses to an emo at an end of school party, promising through whispered words that he’ll be back to Times Square at midnight on a Sunday. Virgil nods and gives him a guitar pick that’s been strung onto a chord as a going away gift, and Logan wears it faithfully under his shirt each day.

He meets his dormmates, Patton who’s the sweetest kid from all of Maine and a flamboyant Roman who could have lit up all of San Francisco with his smile.

He loves them, they’re the easiest friends he’s ever made, but Logan just wishes that Virgil was there to be with him.

…

It’s raining the day that Virgil calls from a shitty payphone in New York and it’s raining when he breaks up with Logan in thirty seconds, all because he doesn’t have enough quarters to pay for longer.

“I’m stronger than I look and I don’t need you in my life anymore.”

Logan can feel his heart shatter.

Roman and Patton hug him once the phone line goes dead and they watch a cheesy romcom together before all falling asleep together on the lumpy couch that the landlord hasn’t replaced.

…

Virgil is always cold. It’s unfair the way that the world works, but if Logan found out what he did for a meager living, he’d toss him aside like everyone else had. So he broke up with him and moved as forward as he could without dying.

Why do people insist on clawing backs during sex anyway? The cuts sting and he can’t keep them as clean as he wants.

Logan lives and Virgil dies inside.

“I’m stronger than I look.” He promises to no one.

Gosh, if the successful Logan Alt could see him now.

…

Logan hasn’t been back to New York in almost three years and now he’s standing in Times Square at midnight, quietly hoping.

Hoping that a twenty two year old punk would be there, even if they hadn’t talked for almost two years. He rocks back and forth on his heels but no one comes.

…

Virgil forgets. His mind feels hazy on days when he has to work to pay rent and he tries to lose himself in music and memories of kissing a genius instead of long hours of abuse that he may get paid for, but certainly makes him wish that he had more options. 

…

Logan is walking by an alley when a man wolf whistles at him, and he ignores it until the man is by his side, yellow gloves on his shoulder.

A teasing invite home.

Logan says no. He finds no pleasure in the idea of intimacy and the thought of paying someone seemed disillusioned. Until yellow gloves makes an offhand comment about an emo who was cheaper, who’s name was Virgil.

One address later, he’s knocking on an old apartment door.

…

Out of anyone that he could have answered the door for, Logan was dead last on the list.

“Lo…” The nickname falls from his gaping mouth and Logan smiles kindly, waiting to be invited in.

“Hello V. I missed you.”

Virgil slams the door in a panic, screams and then opens it up again, apologizing as he lets Logan into the small one room apartment.

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ No… _

_ Yes? _

_ Maybe? _

_ Hell if he knew. _

“I’m stronger than I look.” is what he responds with instead. Logan hugs him and Virgil can swear that it’s the most gentle touch he’s had in years and he cries.

“You don’t always have to be, I can take care of you.”

…

Logan took care of him.

Virgil felt grateful that he could finally rest after how long he had had that horrible job.

It wasn’t easy to recover but he was stronger than he looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if you're a sex worker, you're another breed and I hope that that profession works for you. It doesn't work for Virgil, but there are successful sex workers, so eyyyyyyy.


End file.
